Horrifying
by TotallyRandomAuthor
Summary: Romano can hear strange wails in the building he works in. It can't be the work of a ghost, could it?


**A/N: I was feeling bored, so I decided to go to a first line generator and make a fic out of it. (Also, I currently have ZERO motivation to work on my multi-chaptered fics. Don't worry, I'll update them, but just not at this period of time.) This was an attempt to make a horror fic, but then... It kind of... Went out of control. ._." (I can't not put humor in anything. XD)**

**I'd also like to note that I will be calling Italy 'Veneziano' in this fic, because one does not simply say 'Italy and Romano.' It's 'Veneziano and Romano.' Romano is part of Italy too, you know. Well, that's what I like to do, anyways. Anyways, Veneziano is not our main focus here. He's just going to play a small part in this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, bro. And I don't own part of the first line of this fic either.**

* * *

There was a strange wailing sound from somewhere inside the building.

Romano was scared, even though he wouldn't like to admit it. He _knew _that there were other people in the building he worked at. They were probably making weird noises, or they were probably watching some scary movie. It wasn't a big deal.

Another wail.

Romano stopped his work and threw his pen down on his desk. Although he was scared, another part of him was irritated. Very irritated. What the hell were those people doing?! It has been going on for hours, and the sounds had actually gotten louder. He finally decided to just find them and tell them to fucking STOP. And then he could probably lecture them about how inconsiderate they were.

He stood up. He could finish his paperwork some time later. Granted, he couldn't leave the building until he finished, but telling someone to please shut up and stop wouldn't take up much time. Besides, he found it very hard to concentrate with all this... Wailing and screaming.

Romano made his way out of the room and into the hallway. It was quite cold, and the yellow lights on the ceiling were dim and flickered a little, giving a very ominous feel to it. He gulped, a sudden feeling of uneasiness washing over him. Maybe he could just stay in his room. Yup.

Another wail came, this time sounding a lot louder than before, chilling Romano to the very bone, and making goosebumps crawl over his skin. That's it. He was staying in his room. He didn't give any fucks about what people would say about him, being afraid of such things. After all, he was Italian. That was his excuse.

He speed walked back into the much warmer and cozy room, shutting the door behind him and locking the door.

He felt so much safer inside the room.

Or should he really? The lights had suddenly flickered off.

The power had seemingly gotten out. For no apparent reason either. Romano hated his life at the very moment. First off, it made him feel like he was in a crappy, cliché horror movie. Second, it wouldn't make things better for him to finish his paperwork. At least his room was still warm, but it would be a while until it got cold.

_FUCK._

Well, he knew for sure he wasn't leaving. He didn't have a flashlight or a candle with him, and it would be pretty dangerous to wander around a building without any sources of light. He could fall down some stairs or some shit. Besides, he didn't exactly know where the fuse box was. His best option was to stay put and wait for the power to come back on. Then he could proceed to do his paperwork again.

Romano decided to call his brother first and let him know that he wouldn't be coming home until a while later. Or maybe he just wanted to hear his brother's voice, because he felt so... Alone. Not to mention that the wailing was scaring him. He needed some comfort, dammit.

He fished out his cellphone from his pocket, and turned it on, the light from the screen temporarily hurting his eyes. He went through his contacts list, selecting his brother's number. He didn't answer until after four rings later.

"Romano, why'd you have to call me at this time? I had a lovely siesta and I had a lovely dream about pasta and cats and more pasta-"

"Shut up, Veneziano," Romano interrupted irritably. "You shouldn't rub it in my face that you have no work while I do."

"But I finished mine already," Veneziano replied. "Surely you should be done too? I was waiting for you, until I kind of... just fell asleep."

Romano sighed. "Well, the reason why I called you was because there's a blackout. I can't do my paperwork in the darkness. I'm going to come home much, much later."

There was a short pause at the other end. "...Will you be okay, fratello?" Veneziano finally asked.

Romano snorted. "Of course I will. You worry too much, dammit. I'm just telling you that you shouldn't expect me to come home anytime soon."

"Alri-"

The call had abruptly ended. What the fuck? Romano looked at his phone, and realized that it had run out of battery. _Son of a fuck._

And since the power was out, he couldn't charge his phone. Curse his bad luck. The wails had seemingly stopped, and that was a good thing. He guessed. The quietness kind of made things worse.

There was nothing much to do, so Romano blindly made his way to his desk and sat down in his seat. It was so dark. There was a bit of light from the outside due to the city lights, but it didn't really help at all. At least his desk was close to the windows. Maybe he could attempt to do his paperwork.

He picked up his pen, and squinted his eyes at the paper. It was difficult to read the paper in such dim lighting. As he struggled to read it, he heard a sound. It was very faint, but he heard it.

Singing. Someone was singing.

It scared him. So much. Normally, a person singing wouldn't scare him, even if the lights were off. But... It sounded so creepy, so creepy. It sounded like a woman's voice, but very cold and raspy. It didn't sound pleasing, to say at the least.

Romano decided to ignore it. That was it. It was definitely a prank.

But then, why was he trembling so much?

It didn't take long for him to realize that the sound was getting much louder and louder with each passing second. He realized that the person that was singing was coming closer... And closer...

Romano covered his ears. _Just ignore it... Just ignore it..._

The temperature dropped abruptly in the room. That creepy voice... It seemed like it was now right in front of the door of the room.

Romano froze. No. Nononono. He never felt so scared in all his life. He felt so stupid being so scared, but... It just terrified him.

The singing stopped. Romano's heart was thumping so hard in his chest. Was that person gone?

...Probably not. He could feel a presence in front of the door. Not to mention that said presence was heavily breathing. There was only a piece of wood keeping him and that presence separated. What was on the other side? He didn't want to find out. He just hoped that it would leave.

It seemed like it didn't want to, though. The door handle began to shake, as if someone was checking to see if it was open. Romano silently let out a sigh of happiness. Thank goodness he locked the door beforehand.

It stopped after a while, and Romano guessed that the presence had left. Probably. The air surrounding him was still deathly cold.

There was a low whisper... That seemed to be coming from inside the room.

Romano stopped breathing. His eyes darted frantically from side to side, trying to find the source of the sound. His eyes landed on a mirror. _There._

It was near the window, and he could see it, though not very well. In the mirror was a woman. A woman with long, dark, tangled hair, which covered her whole entire face. She tilted her head.

_Let's play a game of hide and seek..._

Romano choked. She lifted up her hand, and began to bang her fist against the mirror.

It cracked.

He let out a cry of terror, but then slapped his hand over his mouth. God dammit, he was a fucking nation! Ghosts like that shouldn't scare him!

She banged against the mirror once more. The cracks got larger.

Romano gulped. He felt stupid. He was a _nation_. A motherfucking badass one at that. Why would a ghost scare him? They couldn't kill him, and he highly doubt that they could possess him either, because, well, he was a nation, and nations are far more tough than humans.

Without much thought, he opened a window, grabbed the mirror and threw it out. Yup. That's what he did. He then proceeded to close and lock the window- along with the others.

He somehow felt a lot more safe.

It didn't last long, though. The ghostly woman had appeared... In front of the windows. She began to bang her fist against the glass- but thank goodness that it was bulletproof.

It made Romano confused- she was a ghost; wouldn't she be able to go through the walls or some shit? Or was she just too stupid? Or was she unable to get into the room and only had access to come in through mirrors and the door? That actually seemed reasonable enough.

Romano flipped her off. She banged against the glass a lot harder. "It's bulletproof, you fucking idiot." Romano sneered. He realized that he was feeling a lot less scared now. He stared at the ghost-lady. She still looked creepy, alright. But he was... Safe. He was protected. He now knew she couldn't get in the room for some reason.

She had stopped banging against the glass. Instead, she was just... Kind of floating there, staring at him.

Romano hid behind his desk. That lady was fucking creepy. He laid his head on the ground. Whatever. _Siesta time, bitch. _He couldn't care any fucking less. If he showed zero fear, she'd leave, right? Plus, he was tired as hell.

... And so, he went to sleep, with a creepy ghost-lady staring at him.

Well, you know, at times like this, you could say carpe diem.

* * *

Romano awoke the next morning with sunlight streaming down his face. He blearily rubbed his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, temporarily confused.

Why was he on the floor of his work offi- Oh right. There was a creepy ghost-lady. What the hell.

It all seemed to be a bit too bizarre to be real, and he supposed that it was all a dream.

Right. And he should get home. He slowly sat up and cracked his neck. Taking a sleep on the hard ground didn't exactly feel so good...

It was then that Romano noticed that there were voices of people talking to each other. It didn't sound ghostly, which was a relief. He cautiously stood up and got out of his room. Right. There were definitely people here.

... Police officers, to be exact. They were in the hallway a bit of a distance off. Romano recognized his boss talking to one of them.

"What's going on?" Romano asked, as he walked up to them.

His boss's eyes widened. "Romano! Where were you? We couldn't find you at all!"

Romano rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... Did something happen?"

His boss's eyes darkened. "...There was a mass murder last night. In this very building. You didn't even see or hear anything?" He looked a bit suspicious of the Southern Italian.

"I was in my office the whole time. And I heard wailing, but I thought that it was just people making weird sounds, that's all," he said, holding up his hands. "Besides, you know that I would never, ever, hurt my own people."

His boss stared at him for a very long time. "...Alright. I trust you, Romano. I guess I'll let it slide," his boss finally said. "But first, you need to be interrogated by the police. Also, where's the paperwork?"

_Oh, come on._

* * *

When Romano arrived at his home after hours and hours of being interrogated and finishing his paperwork, he was immediately tackled into a huge hug by his younger brother. Veneziano had gotten very worried, and Romano had to tell him over and over that he was alright. (Thank goodness he was able to back himself up and get a solid alibi.) It irritated him, but all in all, he was glad to be be back home, free of paperwork.

Everything was back to normal.

... Or was it?

Later on in the night, he heard it. A tiny whisper, but he heard it, nonetheless.

_Let's play hide and seek... _

And thus, England was being called in the middle of the night by a certain grumpy Italian, telling him to come over and get his creepy 'friend' out of his house.

And Veneziano now had a much warmer bed.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't too happy with this, but oh well. I made this in one go. XD I got super lazy towards the end, as you can see. o3o Anyways, I told you I can't not incorporate any form of humor into my stories. Anyways, a review would be very much appreciated! Thanks! X3**


End file.
